Television commercials in El Kadsre
This page displays various TV Commercials in El Kadsre from 1955 to the present. 1950s nestleschocek1959.png|Nestlé's Chocolate (1959) murraymintsek1959.png|Murraymints (1959) 1960s Tabasco_sauce_(1960s).png|Tabasco (1961) smarties 1960s.jpg|Smarties (1963) TSEK1965.png|Theorysonic TS-421 (1966) sea witch ek 1966.png|Elida Sea Witch (1966) qualitystreet1967.png|Quality Street (1967) Dow Bathroom Cleaner (1968).png|Dow Bathroom Cleaner (1968) Alexsonic AS220 1968 commercial.png|Alexsonic (1968) 1970s flake ek 1971.png|Flake (1971) maccasek1971.png|McDonald's (1971) tsr301.png|TS-R 301 (1972) magnavoxodysseyek1973.png|Magnavox Odyssey (1973) TokyoTokyoAd1974.png|Tokyo Tokyo (1974) JohnsonsShampooAN76.png|Johnson's Shampoo (1976) Sony ad 1970s.png| Sony (1976) maccasek1978.png|McDonald's (1978) hqdefault.jpg|Kellogg's Rice Bubbles (1978) Rice Bubbles Camping.jpg|Kellogg's Rice Bubbles Camping (1978) cottonbudsek1978.png|Cotton Buds (1978) vlokozumatches1978.png|Keep Matches Away from Children (1978) Sunnydrop.png|Sunnydrop (1979) Screenshot_from_INTERNATIONAL_TV_COMMERCIALS_(1979-1980).mp4_-_1 (1).png|Exadin (1979) charley says.png|Charley Says No! to strangers (1979) vlokozu water safety.png|Vlokozu Water Safety (1979) 1980s TIPTOPEK80.png|Tip Top (1980) shiseidovu1980.png|Shiseido (1980) saynotostrangers1981_a.jpg|Say NO! to Strangers (1981) 1981 Coco Pops.jpg|Coco Pops Rhyme (1981) vlokozuthinkbike1981.png|Think Bike (1981) dolbyek1981.png|Dolby Laboratories (1981) provitaek1982.png|Provita (1982) kraftsinglesek1982.png|Kraft Singles (1982) aldiek1982.png|Aldi (1982) caprisonnevu1980s.jpg|Capri-Sonne (1982) colgateek1982.png|Colgate (1982) vitaweatek1982.png|Vita-Weat (1982) segaek1983.jpg|Sega (1983) segavu1983.jpg|Sega SG-1000 Mark II with Yuko (1983) vectrexek1983.png|Vectrex (1983) TDKANDYWARHOLEK1983.png|TDK with Andy Warhol (1983) 1983 Coco Pops.jpg|Coco Pops Rhyme No 2 (1983) TDKEK1983.png|TDK (1983) hard shoulders.png|Vlokozu Road Safety - Hard shoulders (1983) chippanvk.png|Vlokozu Fire Service (1983) 7elevenburgerek1983.png|7-Eleven Burger (1983) 7elevenburritoek1983.jpg|7-Eleven Burrito (1983) 7upvlokozu1983.png|7-Up (1983) hbvu1983.jpg|HB Cigars (1983) starwarsek1983.png|Star Wars: The Arcade Game (1983) pockyek1983.png|Pocky (1983) Screenshot_from_2015-10-26_14-47-29.png|Clapper (1984) ford sierra.jpg|Ford Sierra XR6 (1984) toyotavu1984.png|Toyota (1984) Rice Bubbles 1984.JPG|Kellogg's Rice Bubbles (1984) 6penguin.jpg|Penguin (1984) Cecile_TVC_1984.png|Cecile Co.Ltd (1984) smartiesvr1984.png|Smarties (1984) raider ek 1980s.png|Raider (1984) sorbentek1985.png|Sorbent (1985) cokeek1985.png|Coca-Cola (1985) 1985 Coco Pops.jpg|Coco Pops Rhyme No 3 (1985) technics1985.png|Technics (1985) panasonicek1985.png|Panasonic (1985) paulshardware1985.png|Paul's Hardware (1985) toyotaek1985.png|Toyota (1985) Lucky_Strike_TVC_1985.png|Lucky Strike (1985) linctifed.jpg|Linctifed (1985) fordek1985.png|Ford (1985) colgateek1985.jpg|Colgate (1985) polycell.jpg|Polycell Ripple (1985) superbankek1985.png|Superbank (1985) Kmartek1986.png|Kmart (1986) five alive ek 1986.png|Five Alive (1986) Yellowpagesek1986.png|Vlokozu Telecom Yellow Pages (1986) Apariek1986.png|Aapari (1986) Sminster TV ad 1986.png|Sminster (1986) v 1986.png|V Energy (1986) castrol gtx.jpg|Castrol GTX (1986) Rice Bubbles Breakfast Dancing.JPG|Kellogg's Rice Bubbles (1986) 1986 Coco Pops.jpg|Coco Pops Living In The Jungle (1986) Coco Pops Shortie.jpg|Coco Pops Shortie (1986) Coco Pops Ozmelda.JPG|Coco Pops Ozmelda (1986) Nissanek1986.png|Nissan 300ZX (1986) kfcnuggetsek1986.png|KFC Kentucky Nuggets (1986) Pola 1986 TVC Part 2.png|Pola (1986) OLYMPUSAF11986ELKADSRE.png|Olympus AF-1 (1986) Nintendo_(1986).png|Nintendo (1986) cokeek1986.png|Coca-Cola (1986) mazola.png|Mazola (1986) Lucky_Strike_TVC_1986.png|Lucky Strike (1986) TSEK1986.png|Theorysonic (1986) Toyotaek1986.png|Toyota Liteace (1986) Honda City (1986).png|Honda City (1986) Honda Integra (1986).png|Honda Integra (1986) v 1987.png|V Energy (1987) Alcanek1987.png|Alcan (1987) Schweppesek1987.png|Schweepes (1987) Driveek1987.png|Liquid Drive (1987) Colgateek1987.png|Colgate (1987) Morinaga CM 1987.png|Morinaga (1987) refreshing v.png|Refreshing V Energy (1987) benettonvlokozu1987.png|Benetton (1987) Niveaek1987.png|Nivea (1987) triumphekads1987.png|Triumph (1987) fjallravenek1987.png|Fjall Raven (1987) Coco Pops Alan Anteater.jpg|Coco Pops Alan Anteater (1987) Vlokozuaids1987.png|The Health Education Authority of Vlokozu Union (1987) Screenshot 2016-10-20 at 20.42.19.png|Silkience (1987) Nissan.png|Nissan (1987) Pepsivlokou1987.png|Pepsi (1987) dietpepsivlokozu1987.png|Diet Pepsi (1987) brunojamesvu1987.png|Bruno James (1987) keepvlokozutidy1987.png|Keep Vlokozu Tidy (1987) PIKADIKek.png|Pikadik (1987) CANONEK1988.png|Canon (1988) Flora El Kadsre 1988.jpg|Flora (1988) lindermanislandek1988.png|Linderman Island (1988) leggosek1988.png|Leggo's (1988) Screenshot 2016-09-14 at 18.18.21.png|Sloggi 100 (1988) sparvr1988.png|Spar (1988) breezair1988.png|Breezair (1988) McDonald's first love (1988).png|McDonald's (1988) Rice Bubbles Space.JPG|Kellogg's Rice Bubbles (1988) Coco Pops On Safari.jpg|Coco Pops On Safari (1988) ewbvr1988.png|East West Bank (1988) chupacupsek1988.png|Chupa Chups (1988) Sminster TV ad 1988.png|Sminster (1988) samaek1989.png|The Samaritans (1988) smackisntworhit.png|Smack Isn't Worth It (1988) playsafeek19891.png|Play Safe (1989) playsafeek19892.png|Play Safe (1989) panadolek1989.png|Panadol (1989) v 1989.png|V Energy (1989) Pepsi ad 1989.png|Pepsi (1989) johnwestek1989.png|John West (1989) EKS TV ad 1989.png|EKS (1989) crime pif 1989.png|CRIME: Together We'll Crack It (1989) keepelkadsretidy1989.png|Keep El Kadsre Tidy (1989) partylineek1989.png|Party-Line (1989) pockyek1989.jpg|Pocky (1989) pockyalmondcrush.jpg|Almond Crush Pocky (1989) Coco Pops Trap.JPG|Coco Pops Trap (1989) butterfingerek1989.jpg|Butterfinger (1989) spriteek1989.jpg|Sprite (1989) ekiek.png|EKI (1989) Cadbury_Garfield_(1989).png|Cadbury's Garfield (1989) Drillimation_Commercial.png|The Drillimation Series (1989, used until 2000) etaripplesek1989.jpg|ETA Ripples (1989) ekenergy1989.png|El Kadsre Energy (1989) kissmintek1989.png|KissMint (1989) nescafeek1989.jpg|Nescafe (1989) 7upek1989.png|7-Up (1989) P&G ad2.png|P&G (1989) ccaek1989.png|Concerned Children's Advertisers (1989) acuekn1989.png|Ad Council United El Kadsreian Nations (1989) 1990s pizza hut ek.png|Pizza Hut (1990) 7up_commercial_1990.jpg|7UP (1990) treasuresek1990.png|Treasures Ultra Smartypants (1990) tip-top-trumpet.jpg|Tip Top Trumpet (1990) Capcom_(1990).png|Capcom (1990) Honda_Verno_(1990).png|Honda Verno (1990) Kibun_(1990).png|Kibun (1990) Konami_(1990).png|Konami (1990) Maxell_(1990).png|Maxell (1990) Nintendo_(1990).png|Nintendo (1990) Rice Bubbles Science.JPG|Kellogg's Rice Bubbles (1990) Coco Pops Race Boat.jpg|Coco Pops Boat Race (1990) Smacks 1990.jpg|Kellogg's Smacks (1990) Honey Loops 1990.jpg|Honey Nut Loops (1990) lpek1990.png|L&P (1990) Screenshot_from_TVB_Pearl_Hong_Kong_Commercials_(circa_1990).mp4_-_2.png|Sprite (1990) Screenshot_from_TVB_Pearl_Hong_Kong_Commercials_(circa_1990).mp4_-_5.png|Carlsberg (1990) Oki_(1990).png|OKI (1990) Sapporo_(1990).png|Sapporo (1990) Look JTB.png|Look JTB (1990) acchotwaterek1990.png|ACC (1990) tiptopcoolaek1990.png|Tip Top Coola (1990) NoTeasingButterfinger.jpg|Butterfinger (1990) Yves_Saint_Laurent_(1990).png|Yves Saint Laurent (1990) Screenshot_from_TVB_Pearl_Hong_Kong_Commercials_(circa_1990).mp4_-_1.png|Toshiba Super C3 (1990) polarpopek1990.png|New American Ice Cream Polar Pop (1990) fireserviceek1990.png|El Kadsre Fire Service (1990) Screenshot_from_TVB_Pearl_Hong_Kong_Commercials_(circa_1990).mp4_-_7.png|Sharp Zoom 12 Camcorder (1990) Screenshot_from_TVB_Pearl_Hong_Kong_Commercials_(circa_1990).mp4.png|Colgate (1990) tiptoprad2.jpg|Tip-Top Rad 2 (1990) biloek1991.jpg|BI-LO (1991) clorets ek 1991.jpg|Clorets (1991) cecileek1991.png|Cecile Co. Ltd (1991) butterfingericecreambars.jpg|Butterfinger Ice Cream Bars (1991) lionek1991.png|Lion (1991) watties1991.jpg|Watties (1991) moulinex ek 1991.jpg|Moulinex (1991) Regimart TV ad 1991.png|Regimart (1991) Book_Loan_(1991).png|Book Loan (1991) 1991 Honey Loops Plane Chase.jpg|Honey Nut Loops (1991) Rice Bubbles Kitchen.JPG|Kellogg's Rice Bubbles (1991) Coco Pops Train.jpg|Coco Pops Train (1991) Smacks 1991.jpg|Kellogg's Smacks (1991) wella1991.jpg|Wella (1991) milkaek1991.png|Milka (1991) Danone EK TVC 1991 - 1.png|Danone (1991) (1) Danone EK TVC 1991 - 2.png|Danone (1991) (2) Nissay.png|Nissay (1991) 7upek1991.png|7-Up (1991) dimeek1991.png|Dime (1991) Victor JVC.png|Victor JVC (1991) acclaimeksimpsons1991.png|Acclaim The Simpsons Games (1991) Excedrin PM (1991).png|Excedrin PM (1991) BullyButterfinger.jpg|Butterfinger (1991) Froot Loops (1991).png|Froot Loops (1991) benrumbleek1992.png|Ben Rumble Communications (1992) Butterfinger bbs 1992.jpg|Butterfinger BB's (1992) Butterfinger_Maggie's_stick.png|Butterfinger Ice Cream Bars (1992) Butterfinger-karate.jpg|Butterfinger (1992) Butterfinger ice cream nuggets 1992.jpg|Buterfinger Ice Cream Nuggets (1992) CEC EK TVC 1992.png|Chuck E. Cheese's (1992) deka ek 1992 - super deal.jpg|DEKA Super Deal (1992) Frosted_flakes_1992.png|Kellogg's Frosted Flakes (1992) pachinko daiei ek.png|Pachinko DAIEI (1992) weet bix ek.jpg|Weet-Bix (1992) kmartek1992.png|Kmart (1992) Youtu.be-g3t3dxCZ5Do.png|Sega Mega Drive (1992) refugeesek1992.png|Funds of Refugees (1992) Citibank TVC 1992.png|Citibank (1992) toyotaek1992.png|Toyota (1992) irdek1992eng.png|Inland Revenue El Kadsre (1992) (English) irdek1992japanese.png|Inland Revenue El Kadsre (1992) (Japanese) irdek1992spainsh.png|Inland Revenue El Kadsre (1992) (Spanish) Coco Pops Destroyed Crocs.JPG|Coco Pops Destroyed Crocs (1992) Coco Pops Crafty Croc.JPG|Coco Pops Crafty Croc (1992) Coco Pops Shortie's Grand Prix.JPG|Coco Pops Shortie's Grand Prix (1992) Smacks 1992.jpg|Kellogg's Smacks (1992) 1992 Honey Loops School Photo.jpg|Honey Nut Loops (1992) nationalek1992.png|National (1992) (Japanese) dyslexiaek1992.png|El Kadsre Dyslexia Institute (1992) dietcokeek1992.png|Diet Coke (1992) michaelhillek1992.jpg|Michael Hill Jeweller (1992) speedkillsek.png|Speed Kills (1992) dolmino.jpg|Dolmio (1992) Dairy Queen 2.99 Treat Meal (1992).png|Dairy Queen Treat Meal (1992) Panasonic.png|Panasonic (1992) garfield.jpg|Garfield (1992) Always coca cola ek.png|Coca-Cola (1993) arnotts.jpg|Arnotts Barbecue Shapes (1993) Ultraman_action_figures_(1992).png|Ultraman (1992) Screenshot_from_Aussie_TV_Commercial_Breaks_Part_19_(Imparja_TV,_1993).mp4_-_4.png|Wrigley's Extra (1993) sanyo el kadsre.png|Sanyo (1993, recorded a MTV) Screenshot_from_MTV_Europe_1993_-_Ads_Spots_Commercials.mp4.png|Puma Disc System (1993) (recorded a MTV) Watties_tiny_toons.png|Watties Tiny Toons Adventures Pasta (1993) SEGAGENESIS93.jpg|Sega Mega Drive (1993) 1993 Honey Nut Loops Marching Band.jpg|Honey Nut Loops (1993) Coco Pops Spaceship.JPG|Coco Pops Spaceship (1993) Coco Pops 1993.jpg|Coco Pops More Chocolatey (1993) Smacks 1993.jpg|Kellogg's Smacks (1993) butterfingerek1991.jpg|Butterfinger (1993) Butterfinger_Best_Friend.png|Butterfinger Ice Cream Nuggets (1993) Butterfinger-math.jpg|Butterfinger BB's (1993) benrumbleek1993.png|Ben Rumble Communications (1993) hanesek1992.jpg|Anyways Kids (1993) butterfingerrobbedek1993.jpg|Who Stolen Butterfinger? (1993) pampersek.jpg|Pampers (1993) wacoalek1993.png|Wacoal (1993) Funai.png|Funai (1993) peperamiek1993.png|Peperami (1993) warehouseek1993.png|The Warehouse (1993) kfcek1992.jpg|KFC Bucket and 2-litre 7up (1993) kfcsimpsonsek1993.png|KFC Popcorn Chicken Combo and Simpsons Cups (1993) Toys_r_us_eruowood_999 (1).png|Toys "R" Us (1994) cadburysfingersek.jpg|Cadbury's Fingers (1994) Screenshot 2016-10-20 at 20.56.31.png|Telecom El Kadsre GSM (1994) kfcekpocketmoneydeals1994.jpg|KFC Pocket Money Deals (1994) Snapshot - 1.png|Triple M (1994) kodak gold.jpg|Kodak Gold (1994) MeloTuneCommercial1994.png|MeloTune (1994) Acura TV ad 1994.png|Acura (1994) Alka-Seltzer Plus liqui-gels circa 1994.png|Alka-Seltzer Plus (1994) Coco Pops 1994.jpg|Coco Pops Jungle World Cup (1994) Smacks 1994.jpg|Kellogg's Smacks (1994) doritos panco.png|Doritos Panco (1994) Mmaf 20.png|Mega Man action figures (1994) MMPRad.jpg|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers action figures (1994) heartfoundationek1994.png|Heart Foundation El Kadsre (1994) heartfoundationek1994japanese.png|Heart Foundation El Kadsre (Japanese) (1994) Butterfinger_dogtreat.jpg|Butterfinger (1994) butterfingerbbse1994.jpg|Butterfinger BB's (1994) Huggies diapers circa 1994.png|Huggies (1994) AtariJaguarAdYY.png|Atari Jaguar (1994) Snickers ad EK 1994.png|Snickers (1994) Shell_TVC_-_1994_-_El_Kadsre.png|Shell (1994) (Japanese) lpek1994.png|L&P (1994) nestlesmartiesek1994.jpg|Nestle Smarties (1994) Friskek2004.jpg|Frisk (1994) Frisk_Mints_commercial_1990s_(Office).png|Frisk (1994) Frisk_Mints_commercial_1990s_(Gym).png|Frisk (1994) maryquantek1994.png|Mary Quant (1994) Subway Turkey & Ham Dijon sub.png|Subway (1994) Alleuia investment trust.png|Alleluia Investment Trust (1995) win95ek.png|Windows 95 (1995) buffy fluff.png|Buffy Fluff (1995) moses convention.png|Moses Convention (1995) Sonic_the_hedgehog_milk_ice.png|Tip Top Sonic The Hedgehog Milk Ice (1995) colgateek1995.png|Colgate (1995) 0800collectek.png|0800 Collect (1995) munsingwearek.jpg|Munsingwear (1995) anzek199501.png|ANZ Serious Saver (1995) (part 1) anzek199502.png|ANZ Serious Saver (1995) (part 2) playstationek1995.jpg|Playstation (1995) Grundig_Megatron_TVC_1995.png|Grundig Megatron (1995) whittakersek1995.png|Whittakers (1995) dtrek1995.png|DTR (1995) Coca-Cola (1995).png|Coca-Cola (1995) Rice Bubbles Jungle.jpg|Kellogg's Rice Bubbles (1995) Fruity_Confetti_Froot_Loops_(1995).png|Froot Loops Confetti (1995) Smacks 1995.jpg|Kellogg's Smacks (1995) redroosterek1997.png|Red Rooster (1995) Coca-Cola TVC 1995 - Alexonia and El Kadsre - 1.png|Coca-Cola (1995) (1) Coca-Cola TVC 1995 - Alexonia and El Kadsre - 2.png|Coca-Cola (1995) (2) lurpak.jpg|Lurpak (1995) Butterfinger-surprise.jpg|Butterfinger (1995) microsoftek1995.png|Microsoft (1995) Ovalteenies (1995).png|Ovalteenies (1995) smokefreeek1995.png|Smokefree (1995) 7elevenek1995japanese.png|7-Eleven (1995) (Japanese) Tsid1995.png|Theorysonic (1995) spar.jpg|Spar (1995) ltekstop1995.png|Land Transport of El Kadsre - Always Stop at he kerb (1995) anyways ladies ad 1996.png|Anyways Ladies (1996) Deka_ads_1996.png|DEKA (1996) dekavlokozuday1996.png|DEKA Vlokozu Day (1996) Rice Bubbles 1996.JPG|Kellogg's Rice Bubbles (1996) Coco Pops High Dive.jpg|Coco Pops High Dive (1996) Coco Pops The Choc Ness.jpg|Coco Pops The Choc Ness (1996) Fruity_Pebbles_(1996).png|Fruity Pebbles Purple shark (1996) Familymartek1996japanese.png|FamilyMart (1996) (Japanese) Nintendo gameboy.png|GameBoy (1996) Kfc breakfast.jpg|KFC (1996) Paint_n_paper_1996.png|Paint n Paper Superstore (1996) mildaekenglish1996.png|Milda (1996) mildaekjapanese1996.png|Milda (Japanese) (1996) mildaekspanish1996.png|Milda (Spanish) (1996) Nationalek1996.png|National (1996) (Japanese) Chuck_e_cheeses_el_kadsre_1994.png|Chuck E. Cheese's (1996) Playstation ek 1996.png|Playstation (1996) Playstation_DEKA_commercial_1996.png|PlayStation on DEKA (1996) Coca-Cola_(video_game)_(1996).png|Coca-Cola (1996) mcdonaldscailfornia.png|McDonald's California Double & Co (1996) Butterfingeraliens.jpg|Butterfinger (1996) acioek1996.png|Actio (1996) crunchieek1996.png|Cadbury's Crunchie (1996) Lunalia 5 1996 CM.png|Lunalia 5 (1996) redroostereksimpsons.png|Red Rooster (1996) Chuck E. Cheese logo circa 1996.png|Chuck E. Cheese's (1996) Socie TVC 1996.png|Socie (1996) (Japanese) seagrams 100.png|Seagrams 100 Pipers (1996) kfcek1996.png|KFC (1996) bootsno71996.png|Boots No7 (1996) Nippon Lever TVC 1996.jpg|Nippon Lever (1996) (Japanese) C Shampoo TVC 1996.png|Vita Shower Bodysuit C (1996) (Japanese) E Shampoo TVC 1996.png|Vita Shower Bodysuit E (1996) (Japanese) technicek1996.png|Technic (1996) Regimart TV ad 1996.png|Regimart (1996) whitcoullsek1996.png|Whitcoulls (1996) allensek1996.png|Allen's Fantales (1996) v el kadsre commercial.png|V Energy (1996) ben rumble ek 1997.png|Ben Rumble Communications (1997) clear ek 1997.png|Clear (1997) Clairol Loving Care TVC 1997.png|Clairol Loving Care (1997) doritos homer simpson.jpg|Doritos (1997) maccasek1997.png|McDonald's (1997) Taco Bell Star Wars toys 1997.png|Taco Bell (1997) Lipton sun tea.png|Lipton Sun Tea (1997) milo fuel run ek 1997.png|Milo Fuel Run (1997) Coco Pops Real Chocolate.JPG|Coco Pops Real Chocolate (1997) Smacks 1997.jpg|Kellogg's Smacks (1997) yogoek1997.png|Yogo (1997) Organics_Shampoo_commercial_1997.jpg|Organics Shampoo (1997) Butterfingerbaseball.jpg|Butterfinger (1997) Chuck E. Cheese's TVC 1997 - Alexonia and El Kadsre - 1.png|Chuck E. Cheese's Rap (1997) (1) Chuck E. Cheese's TVC 1997 - Alexonia and El Kadsre - 2.png|Chuck E. Cheese's Rap (1997) (2) Chuck E. Cheese's TVC 1997 - Alexonia and El Kadsre - 3.png|Chuck E. Cheese's Rap (1997) (3) dicksmithek1997.png|Dick Smith Electronics (1997) duluxek1992.png|Dulux (1997) bekek1997.png|BEK (1997) tangoek1997.png|Tango (1997) kenorgn1997.png|Keno (1997) kfcstarwarsek1997.png|KFC Star Wars toys (1997) pepsimanek1997.jpg|Pepsi (1997) Rayovac TVC 1997 - 1.png|Rayovac (1997) (1) Rayovac TVC 1997 - 2.png|Rayovac (1997) (2) aidsek.png|Don't Inject AIDS (1997) ben rumble ek.png|Ben Rumble Communications (1998) kfcek1998.png|KFC (1998) biloflybuysek1998.png|BI-LO on Fly Buys (1998) cecileek1998.png|Cecile Co. Ltd (1998) energizerek1998.png|Energizer (1998) energizerek199801.png|Energizer (1998) Super_liquor_1998.png|Super Liquor (1998) Chuck E. Cheese logo circa 1998.png|Chuck E. Cheese's (1998) Post Nicktoons.jpg|Post Nicktoons Flicker Book (1998) Honey_Nut_Cheerios_(Little_Red_Riding_Hood)_(1998).png|Honey Nut Cheerios Red Riding Hood (1998) gameboycolorek1998.png|Game Boy Color (1998) 1993 Honey Loops Cat.jpg|Honey Nut Loops Cat (1998) 1998 Honey Nut Loops.jpg|Honey Nut Loops (1998) Coco Pops Volcano.jpg|Coco Pops Volcano (1998) smokefreeekletscleartheair1998.png|Smokefree "Let's Clear The Air" (1998) Chase TVC 1998.png|WestpacTrust (1998) Pepsi_TVC_1998_-_El_Kadsre.png|Pepsi (1998) griffinseksimpsonsufo1998.png|Griffin's The Simpsons UFO's (1998) panteneek1998.jpg|Pantene (1998) Pringles_commercial_1997.jpg|Pringles (1998) tdkek1998.png|TDK (1998) butterfingerek1998.jpg|Butterfinger (1998) Butterfingersayings.jpg|Butterfinger BB's (1998) ltekjulie1998.png|Land Transport of El Kadsre (1998) nescafecancoffeeek1998japanese.png|Nescafe Can Coffee (1998) (Japanese) gladeek1998.jpg|Glade Plug-Ins (1998) segasaturnek1998.png|Sega Saturn (1998) Halvorsen value service.jpg|Halvorsen (1999) Baked_Ruffles_(1999).png|Baked Ruffles (1999) Screenshot 2016-09-15 at 17.20.27.png|ITM (1999) Screenshot 2016-09-15 at 17.31.07.png|Tui (1999) shaky jake ek 1999.png|Shakey Jake (1999) Screenshot 2016-10-07 at 10.07.47.png|Inland Revenue El Kadsre (1999) (English) Screenshot 2016-10-07 at 10 japanese.png|Inland Revenue El Kadsre (1999) (Japanese) Screenshot 2016-10-07 at 10 spainsh.png|Inland Revenue El Kadsre (1999) (Spanish) Screenshot_from_Reklameblokk_på_TV2_(1999)_-_Big_One,_Posten,_Cubus,_Litago_m.m.mp4.png|Big One (1999) CignalTVMilleniumad1999.png|Cignal (1999) Coco Pops Relay Race.JPG|Coco Pops Relay Race (1999) Rice Bubbles 1999.jpg|Kellogg's Rice Bubbles (1999) Screenshot_from_MITRE10_1999.mp4.png|Mitre 10 (1999) Pizzahutek1999.png|Pizza Hut (1999) EKS TV ad 1999.png|EKS (1999) Luvs diapers (Barney).png|Treasures (1999) asbek1999.png|ASB Bank (1999) Childrenek1999.png|Children's Promise (1999) (1) Childrenek199901.png|Children's Promise (1999) (2) childrenek199902.png|Children's Promise (1999) (3) drugfreeelkadsre.png|Partnership For a Drug-Free El Kadsre (1999) Gas-X (1999).png|Gas-X (1999) Heinz Pokemon Pasta.png|Heinz Pokemon (1999) bunningsek1999.png|Bunnings Warehouse (1999) butterfingerek1999.jpg|Butterfinger (1999) redbullek1999.jpg|Red Bull (1999) butterfingerbbsek1999.jpg|Butterfinger BB's (1999) Coca-Cola_TVC_1999.png|Coca-Cola (1999) Kool_Stuf_Chips_Ahoy!_toaster_pastries.png|Kool Stuf Chips Ahoy! toaster pastries (1999) Kool_Stuf_Oreo_toaster_pastries.png|Kool Stuf Oreo toaster pastries (1999) vodafoneek199.png|Vodafone (1999) dekaek1999.png|DEKA (1999) globalplusek1999.png|Global Plus (1999) ButterfingerScratchy.png|Butterfinger (1999) blackflagek1999.png|Black Flag Rapid Kill (1999) vtcek1999.png|VTC (1999) dseek1999.png|Dick Smith Electronics (1999) cadburycrunchieek1999.png|Cadbury Crunchie (1999) 2000s Mitre_10_2000.png|Mitre 10 (2000) telecom2goek2000.png|Telecom 2GO (2000) dekaek2000vlokozu.png|DEKA Vlokozu Day (2000) Screenshot 2016-09-15 at 17.29.29.png|Shell (2000) mcdonalds fly buys 2000.png|McDonalds on Fly Buys (2000) teletextek2000.png|Teletext (2000) Chuck_E._Cheese's_(2000).png|Chuck E. Cheese (2000) butterfingerek2000.jpg|Butterfinger (2000) samrtiansspaceek2000.png|The Samaritans "Space Invaders" (2000) samrtiansfootball2000.png|The Samaritans "Football Table" (2000) samrtiansbuckroo.png|The Samaritans "Buckaroo" (2000) samrtiansdinohuntek2000.png|The Samaritans "Dino Hunt" (2000) samartiansarmstrongek2000.png|The Samaritans "Stretch Armstrong" (2000) shellekdoublepoints2000ek.jpg|Shell Double Points (2000) win2kek.png|Windows 2000 (2000) Mcdonalds_every_time_a_good_time.png|McDonald's (2000) lurpakek2000.jpg|Lurpak (2000) ltekads2000.png|Land Transport of El Kadsre Drink driving (2000) dseekvlokozu2000.png|Dick Smith Electronics Vlokozu Day (2000) bondbondek2000.png|Bond Bond (2000) red bull ek.png|Red Bull (2000) landtransportek2001.png|Land Transport of Ek Kadsre (2001) bionicle ek 2001.png|LEGO Bionicle (2001) Screenshot_from_V_Energy_-_Bug.mp4.png|V Energy (2001) CC_Lemon_Simpsons.jpg|C.C. Lemon (2001) maccasek2001.png|McDonald's (2001) bkek2001.jpg|Burger King Kids Meal "The Simpsons Halloween figures" and Black Freaky Float (2001) telecom2goek2001.png|Telecom 2GO (2001) Spar_commercial_2001.png|Spar (2001) samsungek.png|Samsung (2001) Acura TV ad 2001.png|Acura (2001) butterfingerek2001.jpg|Butterfinger (2001) Jam N' Glam Barbie TVC 2001.png|Jam N' Glam Barbie (2001) ps2ek2001.png|PlayStation 2 (2001) Elastoplast.png|Elastoplast (2001) warehouseek2001.png|The Warehouse (2001) Peugeot_TVC_2001.png|Peugeot (2001) Peugeot_307_TVC_2001.png|Peugeot 307 (2001) quitek2001.png|Quit (2001) crime pif 2001.png|Crime: Together We'll Crack It (2001) XBOX Ad (El_Kadsre).png|XBOX (2001) Lunalia EK 2001.png|Lunalia (2001) ltekads2002.png|Land Transport of El Kadsre Youth driving (2002) lurpaklighterek2002.png|Lurpak Lighter (2002) bkek2002.jpg|Burger King Kids Meal "The Simpsons Creepy Classics" and Orange Freaky Float (2002) bksimpsonswatchesek2002.jpg|Burger King The Simpsons Watches (2002) bkbaconwhopperek2002.jpg|Burger King Xtreme Bacon & Cheese Whopper (2002) maccaschicknmcheeseburger2002.png|McDonald's Chick 'n' McCheese Burger (2002) Screenshot_from_ARCHERS_2003.mp4.png|Archers (2002) Screenshot_from_NOODLES_TONIGHT_2003.mp4.png|Continental Noodles Tonight (2002) xciteek2002.png|X-Cite (2002) pockyek2002.png|Pocky (2002) Arby's ad 2002.png|Arby's (2002) nissinmilkseafoodnoodles.png|Cup Noodles Milk Seafood (2002) anzkek2002.png|ANZ (2002) flightcentreek2003.png|Flight Centre (2002) tranzmetroek2002.png|PTEK (2002) lottorgn2002.png|Lotto (2002) (RGN variants) lottoek2002.png|Lotto (2002) simpsonscclemonek2002.png|CC Lemon (2002) farmersvlokozuday2002.png|Farmers Vlokozu Day (2002) warehousevlokozuday2002.png|The Warehouse Vlokozu Day (2002) drynites 2002.png|DryNites (2002) lpek2003.png|L&P (2003) Qooek.png|Qoo (2003) Mcdonalds_fly_buys_commercial_2003.png|McDonald's on Fly Buys (2003) fly buys and mitre 10 2003.png|Mitre 10 on Fly Buys (2003) fly buys and mitsubishi motors 2003.png|Mitsubishi Motors on Fly Buys (2003) Steinlager_commercial_2003.png|Steinlager (2003) subway ek 2003.png|Subway (2003) TECHNIC 2003.png|Technic (2003) bek2003.png|Bank of El Kadsre (2003) xtra jetstream 2003.png|Xtra Jetstream (2003) CignalTVad2003.png|Cignal (2003) Theorysonic commercial 2002.png|Theorysonic (2003) burgerkingek2003.png|Burger King (2003) starburstek2003.png|Starburst (2003) telecomek2003go27.png|Telecom GO27 (2003) anzek2003.png|ANZ (2003) ucolek2003.png|UCOL (2003) Screenshot_from_FRESH_UP_2003.mp4.png|Fresh-Up (2003) Screenshot_from_CADBARY_CHOCETTES_2003_MINI_ME.mp4.png|Cadbury Chocettes (2003) cadburyek2003.png|Cadbury Dairy Milk (2003) beconaseek2003.png|Beconase Hayfever (2003) warehousesationeryek2003.png|Warehouse Stationery (2003) treasures giggles.png|Treasures Giggles (2003) Cottonsofts.png|Cottonsofts (2003) flybuysek2003.png|Fly Buys (2003) dicksmithek2003.png|Dick Smith Electronics (2003) gofor2and5ek2003.png|Go for 2&5 (2003) Citibank TVC 2003.png|Westpac (2003) kfcextremeburgermealek2003.jpg|KFC Extreme Burger Meal (2003) cadburycremeeggsek2002.png|Cadbury's Creme Eggs (2003) farmersek2003.png|Farmers (2003) staplesek2004.png|Staples (2004) pockyek2004.png|Pocky (2004) celebrate ek 2004.png|Costco & Pikadik "Celebrate EK" (2004) CignalHDTVad2004.png|Cignal HD (2004) Panasonicek1995.png|Panasonic (2004) meadowfreshek2004.png|Calci Trim (2004) come on guys get fire wise.png|El Kadsre Fire Service (2004) anzek2004.png|ANZ (2004) anzekjapanese2004.png|ANZ (2004) (Japanese) Screenshot_from_Vodafone_-_Double_Up.mp4.png|Vodafone Pre-Pay's Double Up (2004) amiek2004.png|AMI Insurance (2004) vodafoneek - motormouth 2004.png|Vodafone Motormouth (2004) Kfc_ulimate_pack.png|KFC Ultimate Quarter Pack (2004) hammerhardwareek2004.png|Hammer Hardware (2004) warehouseek2004.png|The Warehouse (2004) Acura TV ad 2004.png|Acura (2004) EKS TV ad 2004.png|EKS (2004) bossek2005.png|Boss Coffee (2005) warehouseek2005.png|The Warehouse (2005) Burgerkingek2005.png|Burger King (2005) bettaek200.png|Betta Electrical (2005) Lunalia EK 2005.png|Lunalia (2005) Publix - Helmet.png|Publix Helmet (2005) Publix - Soccer.png|Publix Soccer (2005) Publix - Superhero.png|Publix Superhero (2005) dicksmithek2005.png|Dick Smith Electronics (2005) world smokefree day ek.png|World Smokefree Day (2005) WAR.PNG|WarioWare Touched! (2005, A+ airing) bluebird senstations.png|Bluebird Sensations (2005) pikadik ek 2006.png|Pikadik (2006) dsevlokozuday2006.png|Dick Smith Electronics Vlokozu Day (2006) v energy ek - fun time 2007.png|V Energy Fun Time (2006) venergycanek2006.png|V Energy (2006) Avon EK TVC 2006 - 1.png|Avon (2006) (1) Avon EK TVC 2006 - 2.png|Avon (2006) (2) subwayek2006.jpg|Subway (2006) eggoek2006.jpg|Kellogg's Eggo Stuffed Toaster Sticks (2006) xtraek2006.png|Xtra (2006) Vidspace ad 2006.png|Vidspace (2006) pixelchixek.jpg|Pixel Chix (2006) carpetoneek2006.png|Carpet One (2006) readingwritinghotlineek2006.png|The Reading Writing Hotline (2006) dominossimpsonsek2004.png|Dominos (2006) Watties.jpg|Watties (2007) Chuck E. Cheese's (2007).png|Chuck E. Cheese's (2007) bigsaveek2007.jpg|Big Save Your Home Furniture Sale (2007) towerek2007.png|Tower (2007) vertigo.png|Vertigo (2007) misterdonuteksimpsons.png|Mister Donut The Simpsons Christmas (2007) biloelkadsre2008.png|BI-LO (2008) bestwayek.png|Bestway (2008) excelsior extreme 9.png|Excelsior Extreme 9 (2008) kelloggsek froot loops double lemony loot.png|Kellogg's Froot Loops Double Lemony Loot (2008) crushaek2008.png|Crusha (2008) Frisk.png|Frisk (2008, recorded with Cartoon Network) worldsmokefreeday2008.png|World Smokefree Day (2008, still aires today) 5 gum ek.jpg|5 Gum (2009) boug in rainbougs.png|Boug in Rainboug (2009) methek.png|Meth Project (2009) budgettravelek2009.png|Budget Travel (2009) crime pif 2009.png|Crime: Together We'll Crack It (2009) Independence FM TV ad 2009.png|Independence FM (2009) 2010s Screenshot_from_L'Oreal.mp4.png|L'Oreal Studio Line (2010) readingwritinghotlineek2010.png|Reading Writing Hotline (2010) powertoprotectek2010.png|Power to Protect (2010) Screenshot_from_Findus.mp4.png|Findus Wok (2011) Regimart TV ad 2011.png|Regimart (2011) Theorysonic commercial 2011.png|Theorysonic (2011) Screenshot_from_Life's_Little_Mysteries.mp4.png|Life's Little Mysteries (2011) Screenshot_from_Nix.mp4.png|Nix (2011) Screenshot_from_Fanta.mp4.png|Fanta (2011) Cosmo Oil CM 2011.png|Cosmo Oil Company (2011) (Japanese) 20110510_kitagawa_glico.jpg|Glico Palitte (2011) morning_rescue.jpg|Morning Rescue (2011) talesweaver2011.png|TalesWeaver (2011) La_dee_da.png|La De Da Sweet Party (2012, recorded Cartoon Network) Abcmouse.png|ABCmouse.com (2012) Independence FM TV ad 2012.png|Independence FM (2012) Screenshot_from_Cutie♥Pops.mp4.png|CutiePops (2012) Screenshot_from_Lil'_Teammates.mp4.png|Lil'Teammates (2012) Screenshot_from_Out_of_this_world.mp4.png|O.O.T.W. (2012) Bushiroad_commercial_2013.png|Bushiroad (2013) neoxgraphiteek2013.png|Neox Graphite (2013) Logger_bear_ads_2013.png|Logger Light (2013) Ikea_ad.png|Ikea (2013) Screenshot_from_DMX_Racer.mp4.png|DMX Racer (2013) Theorysonic commercial 2013.png|Theorysonic (2013) Recruitek20131.png|Recruit (2013, part 1) Recruitek20132.png|Recruit (2013, part 2) Screenshot_from_Angry_Birds_Go!_Telepods.mp4.png|Angry Birds GO! Telepods (2013) Screenshot_from_Ego_Chaser.mp4.png|Ego Chaser (2013) Screenshot_from_The_North_Face.mp4.png|The North Face (2013) Screenshot_from_Dujardin_Chips.mp4.png|Dujardin Premium Oven Fries (2013) Dreambraek2013.jpg|Bestway Dream Bra (2013) kfckrushersek2013.png|KFC Krushers (2013) Screenshot_from_Combo_Pizza.mp4.png|Combos Baked Snacks (2013) Screenshot_from_Phat_Chips.mp4.png|Phat Chips (2013) SchickEKxEvangelion2013.png|Schick (2013) aldielkadsre2014.png|Aldi (2014) Belvita.png|Belvita (2014) Big Al's.png|Big Al's (2014) realcostek2014.png|The Real Cost (2014) realcostquitline.png|The Real Cost and Quitline (2014) help me frisk.png|Frisk (2014) Nintendo3DSAlexonia14.png|Nintendo 3DS (2014), originally in Japan but also aired in El Kadsre. Screenshot_from_Zott_Monte_Crunchy.mp4.png|Zott Monte Crunchy (2014) Screenshot_from_Zott_Monte_Snack.mp4.png|Zott Monte Snack (2014) 7ELEVENEKEvangelion2015.png|7-Eleven (2015) Screenshot_from_Bionicle.mp4.png|LEGO Bionicle (2015) TStvad2015.png|Theorysonic (2015) clearek2015.png|Clear (2015) Eki2007.png|EKI (2015) pocarisweatek.png|Pocari Sweat (2015) WateringKissmintEK2015.png|Watering KissMint (2015) Screenshot_from_Berocca.mp4.png|Berocca (2015) GATSBY.png|Gatsby (2015) CCSODA／20150523『横子1』篇（15秒）.png|Candy Crush Soda Saga (2015) coca cola ek 2016.jpg|Coca-Cola (2016) Toyota Prius El Kadsre.jpg|Toyota Prius (2016) amalee linkstart commercial ek.png|AmaLee "Link Start: A Collection of Songs from Sword Art Online" album (2016) puzzles and dragons ek.png|Puzzles & Dragons (2016) ReesesEK2016.png|Reeses (2016) giant caplico.png|Glico Giant Caplico (2016) spotify.jpg|Spotify (2016) maxresdefault.jpg|Mitsubishi EK Space Custom (2016) Theorysonic commercial 2016.png|Theorysonic (2016) Softbankek2016.jpg|Softbank (2016) chicos.jpg|Chicos (2016) Morinaga2016.png|Morinaga (2016) (Japanese) SchickEKxAOT2016.png|Schick (2016) tictacsimpsonsek2016.jpg|The Simpsons Tic Tac (2016) drugdrivingek.png|Safety Driving Drug-Driving (2016) HICHEW2016CM.png|HI-CHEW (2016) kitkat 3packs.png|Kit Kat (2016) worldsmokefreeek2005version.png|World Smokefree Day (English) (2016; still airs today) worldsmokefree2005jp.png|World Smokefree Day (Japanese) (2016; still airs today) worldsmokefree2005es.png|World Smokefree Day (Spanish) (2016; still airs today) bullgas 2017.png|BullGas (2017) technic 2017.png|Technic (2017) pockyek2017.jpg|Pocky (2017) selfradioek2017.png|Self Radio (2017) kitkatek2017.png|Kit Kat (2017) kitkatchunkyek2017.png|Kit Kat Chunky (2017) kitkatchunkymarinetteek2017.png|Kit Kat Chunky Duo (2017) KitKatChunkyCookiedoughVoltron2017.png|Kit Kat Chunky Cookie Dough (2017) KitKatChunkyAN2017.png|Kit Kat Chunky Caramel (2017) kitkatchunkydoublecaramelek2017.png|Kit Kat Chunky Double Caramel (2017) KitKatChunkyPBEKTsuyu2017.png|Kit Kat Chunky Peanut Butter (2017) KitKatChunkyMintEKIchika2017.png|Kit Kat Chunky Mint (2017) kitkatchunkywhiteek2017.png|Kit Kat Chunky White (2017) KitKatChunkyHazelnutEK17.png|Kit Kat Chunky Hazelnut (2017) kitkatchunkyrobbierottenek2017.png|Kit Kat Chunky Extra Milk & Cocoa (2017) Bushiroad2017.png|Bushiroad (2017) nintendoswitchek.png|Nintendo Switch (2017) protegentek2017.png|Protgent Antivirus (2017) trivagoek2017.png|Trivago (2017) Peugeot_commercial_2017.png|Peugeot (2017) DunkinDonutsEK2017MHST Navirou.png|Dunkin Donuts (2017) pikadikek2017.png|Pikadik (2017) justicefrankieek2017.png|Justice with Frankie Pamplemousse from The ZhuZhus (2017) justiceashleeek2017.png|Justice with Ashley (Ashlee) from Malachi Tyrus (2017) justicerartiyek2017.png|Justice with Rarity from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2017) justicemiraculousladybugek2017.png|Justice with Miraculous Ladybug (2017) justicelisaek2017.png|Justice with Lisa Simpson from The Simpsons (2017) justiceekfangirl2017.png|Justice with Fan Girl from Too Loud (2017) justicelolalanaek2017.png|Justice with Lola and Lana Loud from The Loud House (2017) justiceekcookie2017.png|Justice with Cookie Qt from The Loud House (2017) justiceekpuffyamiyumi2017.png|Justice with Ami and Yumi from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2017) justiceekumi2017.png|Justice with Umi Sonoda from Love Live! (2017) justiceekanais2017.png|Justice with Anais Watterson from The Amazing World of Gumball (2017) justiceekmae2017.png|Justice with Mae Pugsley from The Rock Band Girls (2017) clearkek2017.png|Clear (2017) venergyek2017.png|V Energy (2017) Alexsonic 2017 CM.png|Alexsonic (2017) Lunalia EK feat Michelle 2017 CM.png|Lunalia (2017) CocaColaZeroEKOnePiece2017.png|Coca-Cola Zero Sugar (2017) cocacolaek2017.jpg|Coca-Cola (2017) KrispyKremeEKftMinaseIori2017CM.png|Krispy Kreme (2017) TwixEK2017.png|Twix (2017) Tokyo Tokyo ad 2017.png|Tokyo Tokyo (2017) Sparkek2017.png|Spark (2017) cadburyek2017.png|Cadbury's Marvellous Creations (2017) PokemonTCGEK2017.png|Pokemon Trading Card Game (2017) heatek2017.png|Heat (2017) Metroid Samus Returns EK TVCM 2017.png|Nintendo 3DS Metroid Samus Returns (2017) warehouseek2017.png|The Warehouse (2017) spotifyek2017.png|Spotify (2017) vodafoneek2017.png|Vodafone (2017) kinnieek2017.jpg|Technic Kinnie (2017) NNINTENDOSWITCHSUPERBOWL.jpg|Nintendo Switch: Super Bowl LI FFXVNissinCupNoodleEK2017.jpeg|Nissin Cup Noodles (2017) kitkatek2017orihina.png|Kit Kat (2017) Kitkat AN FFXV ft Noctis 2017.png|Kit Kat Milk & Cocoa (2017) kitkatek2017white.png|Kit Kat White (2017) DairyQueenEK2017.png|Dairy Queen (2017) technickfee2017.png|K-fee (2017) benrumbleek2017.png|Ben Rumble Communications (2017) riverisland2017ek.png|River Island (2017) barabutiek2017.png|Bara Buti (2017) IHOPEK2017.png|IHOP (2017) IHOPEKJP2017.png|IHOP (2017) (Japanese) SNESCLASSICMINIEK2017.png|SNES Classic (2017) schweppesek2017.png|Schweppes (2017) DRPEPPERxJWFKEK2018CM.png|Dr. Pepper Jussaric World: Fallen Kingdom cans (2018) KitKat_Chrome_Dino_Commerical.png|Kit Kat (2018) kitkatchunkyek2018.png|Kit Kat Chunky (2018) KITKATCHUNKYxHANAMARU18CM.png|Kit Kat Chunky New York Cheesecake (2018) kitkatchunkydoublecaramelek2018.png|Kit Kat Chunky Double Caramel (2018) kitkatchunkychocfudgesundaeek2018.png|Kit Kat Chunky Choc Fudge Sundae (2018) kitkatchunkywhiteek2018.png|Kit Kat Chunky White (2018) KITKATCHUNKYGOOEYCARAMEL18CM.png|Kit Kat Chunky Gooey Caramel (2018) KITKATCHUNKYSALTEDCARAMEL18ROCKETCM.png|Kit Kat Chunky Salted Caramel Fudge (2018) KITKATCHUNKYxNGNL18TVCM.png|Kit Kat Chunky Cookies & Creme (2018) mrrentalek2018.png|Mr Rental (2018) Local Commercials El Kadsre East El Kadsre Coathanger from johnson coathangers.png|Coathanger From Johnson Coathangers (1995) pnpseek.png|Paint n Paper Superstore East El Kadsre (1996) farmfoodseekads1996.png|Farmfoods (1996) Screenshot 2016-09-07 at 21.47.04.png|UCOL East El Kadsre (2003) Capulco Eirabourne itmeiraborune.png|ITM Eirabourne (1999) Glonisla Caelum Category:El Kadsre Category:Television Category:Commercials Category:Television commercials